


Private Time

by firewerewolf101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fivetail's fandom corner, M/M, Misconduct, Other, blame veggie, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewerewolf101/pseuds/firewerewolf101
Summary: Jack Morrison hasn't gotten to see you given scheduling conflicts. So he takes the chance to come see you while he can.





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misconduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572498) by [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist), [FiveTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/pseuds/FiveTail). 



Soldier: 76 was a private man. Stoic and responsible, a respectable man and an excellent marksman. It was no surprise to anyone that he prefered to work alone. You counted yourself lucky, to be with him. His solid, warm presence that enveloped you and made you feel safe. Eased your concern and helped to calm your anxiety that lead to contingency, after contingency. It was a constant that you relied on.

The best moments laid in those that you got to experience in private. The quiet times when he let his guard down and let himself be comfortable. _Actually_ comfortable. You smiled at the thought of your commander in those moments. His deep voice that rumbled deep into your bones, and the way he whispered in your ear when he spoke those sweet nothings that left you blushing as he would chuckle, eyes filled with mirth.

You were actually on your way to the room you shared with Jack. Your journal full of plans and routes in your arms, having been coming from a meeting with Winston about an upcoming mission. Your boots padding on the ground, hair bouncing slightly over your shoulder from the pony tail it was in.

When you walked into the room, you found your partner downing the last of his coffee. He places his mug down with a small _tap_ before turning his gaze to you. His gaze holding something other than the usual silent greeting. You quirk an eyebrow.

“Something wrong, Jack?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine sweetheart.” He hold his arm out to you.

You walk over, a small bit skeptical, placing your journal beside his mug as you step between his legs. His arms wrapping around your waist as he presses his face against your neck, breathing in. You smile and run your fingers through his hair. When you feel a kiss against your neck, your smile widens, and your cheeks start to warm.

“Sure seems like you missed me.” you laugh, a little awkwardly. But don’t push him away.

He makes an affirmative noise as he kisses up your neck. “Our schedules don’t give us much time together.”

You nod and feel yourself heat up more when he moves his hands to, in one swift motion, pull your legs so that you’re sitting in his lap. Feeling just how much the straight-to-the-point soldier missed you. You wrap your legs around his hips, taking his face in your hands to kiss him. You’d be a liar if you said that you didn’t want this. But, before you could get to far, he grabs your hips and leans back.

You try to lean forward and follow him, a small indignant groan coming from you when he pushes you back by one of your shoulders. You were only a few inches apart, but it was enough for you to see his face when you opened your eyes.

“If you want to do this, I have to know you’re comfortable with-”

“-Of course I’m comfortable, Jack, why wouldn’t I be?” Your eyebrows were furrowed, and there was a small sigh in his shoulders as he shook his head.

“I was going to ask if you were comfortable doing anal, Y/N.” He states, and you feel your cheeks heat up. He really was very straightforward.

You blink at him and have to process the request for about half a second before you find yourself nodding. “I mean, yeah - as long as we use lube?”

“Are you sure?” He asks, looking directly into the depths of your eyes. You nod.

“I’m sure, Sir.” You say, the smallest smirk appearing on your face when you feel how his hands tighten on your hips.

He leans forward and kisses you, it’s rough, and he’s pulling you close as you return the same enthusiasm that he has. Heat blooms in your chest, face, between your thighs and just about everywhere else all at the same time. Suddenly you’re on your back, both of you tossing off your boots. Jack all but rips off your shirt before you manage to get your socks off.

“Eager, are we?” you smile as you unbuckle your belt and unzip your pants, the bottom half of his clothes already somewhere else in the room. When you toss your pants off, he raises an eyebrow. You smirk at him as he pulls your underwear off and leans down.

“Can I kiss you?” he says, the timbre of his voice rumbling against you as his chest presses against yours.

“You can, _ange_.” You consent, immediately feeling his lips press against yours. You bite at his bottom lip and he opens his mouth for you to slide your tongue into. (Turns out, knowing French was good for more than one thing.)

You kissed as he pressed his hand against you, down between your legs. You gasped against him, and moaned as you tried to rock your hips so that you were rutting into his hand. Breathing becoming heavier as the heat between you built. Jack was starting to breath heavier too, as he kissed you and put pressure where you needed it.

 

Then he stopped.

 

You whined and leant your head back to look at him. Eyebrows furrowed. He looked at you, a smirk forming on his face. “Lay on your stomach sweetheart, knees under you.” He says, and you obey, turning yourself onto your stomach,getting into the position he asks you to be in. Your ass in the air, and a small pillow under you incase you it overly hurts and you need something to clench your hands into.

 

Jack lubes up his fingers and places his dry hand over the small of your back. He lubes up your entrance and puts yet more lube on his fingers, replacing his dry hand on your back again and pressing one of his fingers inside of you. He hears your intake of breath as it slowly goes in; the way you tense.

“It’s okay sweetheart. Just relax.” He says as he prepares you. Making sure everything is well lubed, especially when he pushes in a second finger and hears you whine as his fingers spread you open.

“You’re doing so well, baby.” he compliments. Moving his other hand you between your legs, and make you gasp, moan and breathe a small ‘ _fuck, Jack_ ’ as he teases you.

 

Soon enough, you have three of Jack’s large, thick fingers inside of you. And you’re a lubed up mess with his hands teasing and toying with you. Your moans filling the room. He takes his fingers out, slowly. And your fingers press into the pillow, knowing that he’ll push his even bigger cock into you any second.

 

He doesn’t.

 

Instead, you feel what you think is his fist firmly knock against your buttcheek. Three times, something similar to a knocking sound coming from Jacks direction. You furrow your eyebrows and lean your head up to look at him. A mix of confusion and lust written all over your face.

“What?” He says, “it’s always polite to knock before coming in the back door.”

You blink at him, in all seriousness.

The expression on your face must be funny because it’s a few long seconds after that he chuckles, and then he’s laughing. You sit up, and can’t help the smile on your face. Nor the laughter at the absurdity of his words.

“That was _horrible._ ” You say as the pair of you laugh.

Slowly, the laughter turns into chuckling and he kisses your cheek. “I know, but, it is polite.”

There’s a grin on his face, and one on yours too. But you shake your head.

“I love you. But seriously, just, please, fuck me.”

“That joke got you all demanding, sweetheart?” He asks, teasing down between your legs. You suppress the urge to whine.

“Please, _s-sir_ , fuck me?” Your voice sounding pleading.

“Much better.” He says in that low voice of his as he puts you back into position to fuck you.

He takes your hip in one hand and guides his cock to your entrance. You bite your lip in anticipation before he presses it inside you, slowly. He groans as his cock spreads you open further. Your whine not going unnoticed as he reaches his free hand around to your front to give you attention.

Once he’s all the way inside, he plays with you until you’re moaning, barely able to get a proper breath in with your small whines.

“Please, Sir - ah! - I need more!” You beg, pleading him to do more to you.

“You need more baby?” he asks.

All you can do is moan in desperation as he sends a particularly sensitive bolt of pleasure through you. You hear him chuckle through an almost panting breath as he starts to move inside of you. Slow at first until you’re whining and moaning, needing more that what he’s giving you. (It’s been a  _ long _ couple of months).

He starts to move faster, his own groans becoming louder, the word fuck breathed in huffs as the force of the movement starts to make the bed rock if only slightly. You feel his hands on your hips. You whine.

“I know baby -  _ fuck _ \- I know.” he says, pulling you against him with each thrust.

“P-please sir-! hah~ need-!” You moan as begging and forming words becomes harder to do.

“You can touch yourself Y/N.” He says, and the way he practically growls your name sends pleasure through every part of you. 

You reach your hand down between your legs, touching yourself as he fucks you harder into the mattress. Everything feeling hot, you feel a familiar coiling sensation as everything starts to tense.

“Ss-Sir!” You moan as you tremble and shake. Jack fucking you and running one hand over your thigh now, telling you something but you can’t hear over the sound of yourself moaning as your orgasm hits you, your hand becoming wet as you keep playing with yourself, feeling unable to stop, like you just  _ need _ more.

Jack keeps thrusting into you, telling you that you’re so good. Cumming for him. Everything feels sensitive, and more intense, but you don’t stop. It doesn’t feel bad at all so you want to keep going. Your hand between your legs, and Jack fucking you into the mattress.

You feel so hot, and you’re both covered in sweat. Feeling a second orgasm starting to push its way forward as Jacks thrusts became more erratic, but also harder. He’s groaning and the sound sends all your other senses mad. 

Everything building until you feel yourself cumming again. This time, when you squeeze around him, you feel him cum inside you. His orgasm making him moan your name in the sexiest way you’ve probably ever heard. A mix between a growl and an outright howl as he’s panting and trying to thrust into you to ride out his orgasm.

Everything feels so sensitive as you tremble and shake, your orgasm sending waves through you.

As you tremble and shake, Jack runs his hands over your skin. Recovering from his orgasm a lot better that you were. He helps your shaking, slowly soothing you until he can pull out of you and pull you into his arms when he sits himself beside you.

 

“You did so well sweetheart.” He says, knowing you get the shakes when you cum particularly hard as he rubs your arms up and down and tries to make you more comfortable. He’s going to have to get you cleaned up. But for now, he’s content to soothe your shaking frame, and give you sweet praises.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Veggie.
> 
> Reviews are both life, and love! Let me know what you think!  
> -Nick


End file.
